Of Clovers and Butterflies!
by Kevie and Sharpie
Summary: Narusasu, Yaoi/shounen ai, Kiba gets Sasuke to go to a college party, where he meets a beautiful blond. How does Sasuke feel about him though? Rated "M" for later Chappies!


**Chapter 1****: "Blonde Angel" **

'When is this class ever going to end?' The pale, thin teen ran a hand through his raven-colored, duck-tail-style hair. His posture was poor; his elbow on the table, his head resting in his palm, and his attention span was dwindling fast, nothing at all like how he usually acted. But this lesson just wasn't ending as fast as he had been hoping, and what's more, he was stuck with a perverted teacher as well. Sasuke had been in this classroom for what seemed like hours; even though it couldn't have been more than forty-five minutes or so, impatiently he glanced at the clock on the wall, the hands of which had only moved five minutes ahead since the last time he'd looked at it. Finally, after what felt like another hour, the bell rang, and Sasuke was released from the prison that was his English class.

"Oh before you go! Don't forget your reports on Tuesday," Kakashi reminded the exiting students, the unfortunate ones that didn't make it out of the classroom in time, "Have a good weekend!"

Sasuke got up, catching a glance at Kakashi's laptop which had a bunch of pictures from his favorite book series, "Icha-Icha Paradise" for the screen-saver. Surely having those kinds of images was banned from school, but it wasn't as if he was about to report it to anyone, Kakashi was one of the best teachers around, even if he was a little on the queer side. Leaving the room and turning down the hall in the direction of his locker, Sasuke accidentally bumped into Kiba.

It was turning out to be one of those days; he had been avoiding Kiba since receiving a note in his locker begging him to go to some party so that Kiba wasn't alone. The dog boy had his ways to get people to do what he wanted, and having a weakness such as Sasuke's, it was hard to get around being his usual unsociable self.

"Sasuke! I didn't see you there," Kiba apologized in a loud obnoxious voice that just seemed to carry over the waves of people around them, showing off his sharp, almost vampire-like canines in an awkward attempt at a grin, "but, since I bumped into you…" Leaving a drastic pause, Kiba waggled one of his eyebrows

'Oh no!' Sasuke thought, 'He's not gonna…'

"Sasuke, would you…"

'Oh God! He is! I'm not going to be able to get out of this one now' Sasuke began to panic, his eyebrows furrowing as a frown etched its way onto his face.

"Would you like to hang out at the University Park after school today?" Kiba managed to say, then he noticed the discomfort in Sasuke's eyes and continued, "Come on, you need to get out of that shell you're trapped in, it's not going to be much of a big thing, just a few of the upper years throwing a party" Putting on his best kicked puppy expression, Kiba whimpered "You owe me one man, please, just this one time, you can leave after a couple of hours"

Now, it was no news to Sasuke, but Kiba was the type of guy, that liked other guys. To be asked out in this kind of way, Sasuke was bound to be suspicious, he'd never given the impression he was interested in Kiba, although his weakness (the one that Kiba knew of anyway) was that Sasuke was a little on the queer side as well. Never mind that, he wasn't about to agree to go out somewhere with Kiba when it could be mistaken that they were together.

"No." Sasuke answered simply, weaving around Kiba, at least trying to before Kiba stepped in front of him again

"It's not a date, Sasuke, before you reject me completely... there is this guy there that I... kinda like," Pouting Kiba kept stepping in front of Sasuke every time he tried to weave away, ending up putting his arms out beside him so that Sasuke couldn't get past.

Sighing, Sasuke let his shoulders slump forwards, giving up completely "A couple of hours… and you have to buy me drinks, and then I'm leaving, okay?"

Kiba was trying to contain his glee, but was failing, miserably, "SAAASUKE!"

********Narusasu******

Stepping onto the path to his house, literally straight off the bus, Sasuke had his bag thrown over his shoulder, his hands casually in his pockets, the fresh drive tracks sent a shiver down his spine, they clearly meant that Itachi was back from Kyoto, and Sasuke although didn't seem like it, was overjoyed. He hardly ever got to see his brother and his lover, not having a car left Sasuke pretty much at his house unless Kiba wanted to drag him out somewhere in the car his parents had scrounged for him. All that mattered now, though, was that Itachi was home. The thought was enough to make him smile brightly (on the inside), but just as he reached the front door, it opened. Itachi stood there in the door frame, and expression of regret spreading across his face.

"Little brother…" Itachi said, his voice dripping with guilt, "I was hoping to be gone before you got home."

******Narusasu******

Sasuke had been laying on the sofa when Kiba all but broke into his house, screaming out his name and claiming that he had to borrow some make up because his sister wouldn't let him use any of hers, and Sasuke didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Kiba wanted make up, or the fact that he actually thought Sasuke owned some. But after a while of searching around, Sasuke had managed to find some in his brothers room (hey, the bastard had left him alone for another month or so, why would he care about a little make up going missing?)

Making a bit of effort so that Kiba wouldn't complain, Sasuke was wearing some black skinny jeans and converse with a white top and a black button up shirt open over it, a few chains around his neck and black studs in his ears. Kiba had chosen to do pretty much the same, and although he was on the football team, managed to pull off Gothic rather well, which made Sasuke wonder, just who was it that he was after? Kiba's hair was in an almost styled disarray that complemented the wild, animal-ish look that his sharp teeth and face markings presented.

Neither of the two said a word for the half hour drive to North Tokyo University's park, instead Kiba had been yelling some obscene lyrics to him and all but jumping around his seat, as they neared the place Sasuke was gripping the seat so hard his knuckles were white, and he had been terrified that they would crash.

Finally pulling up, Sasuke stumbled out of the car, wanting to fall to the ground and kiss it, but after a second glance was rather glad he hadn't, the place was a dump; he wouldn't be surprised if he could catch AIDS from the floor it was so bad.

"Hey Kiba! You never told me you were bringing a friend! He looks fucking terrified, you were singing again weren't you?" Sasuke winced at the loud shout from a car little more than two feet away from him, his eyes lifting before they paused on the blonde hair, then slipping to the bright blue eyes. Before Sasuke could pull a thought from his head, the angel was walking towards him, his hand outstretched "Names Naruto, you are?"

Sasuke tried to answer, but his tongue betrayed him and he stumbled on his words, "I…I'm…uuuh, Sasuke."

"Doesn't look like you're the type to talk much" Naruto sighed, his hands going to his hips as he tilted his head back, looking down to the hunched over frame of Sasuke a soft smirk tugging at his lips "See, great thing about that is I like screamers, and they're usually the quiet ones"

Sasuke's cold exterior melted at Naruto's smile; it was so warm and inviting, and his lips looked so soft that Sasuke wondered what it would be like to kiss them… until he registered just what it was that Naruto had said to him "Idiot!" He yelled in embarrassment, pushing from the car and going to punch Naruto before the blonde took a step back, holding up his hands in defense.

"Honey don't worry, I'm not about to jump on you and rape you, no matter how much you'd be worth it. I'm not that kind of guy" Winking, Naruto looked over the car to Kiba. "Don't worry, he's gonna be here tonight, I made sure of it, he owed me a favor you see..."

"Ah Naruto I owe you one, let's get inside" Running around the car, Kiba grabbed onto Sasuke's hand and started to pull him away from the blonde and into the place the party was at, surprised at how big it was. Before they walked any further though, Kiba turned around and looked seriously at Sasuke "Look, maybe you should hang out with Naruto, he's a good guy... but, I want to know how you feel about him first, okay?"

"..."

"Just go talk to him, okay?" Kiba said as he walked away to go find the one he was looking for.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his feet as he thought about going to talk to the blonde angel he'd just met.

Before he could though, a hand was placed roughly on his shoulder. Sasuke looked up to find Naruto looking down at him.

Naruto had tried his hardest to fix Sasuke with a stern look, but he was finding it so damn hard when Sasuke was looking so adorably lost up to him. Not that there was really that much height between them, a couple of inches at most, but boy did it make all of the difference he had wanted.

Slowly breaking out into a grin, Naruto waggled one of his eyebrows. "Don't want to stand around here without someone to protect you, you'll soon find yourself drunk, then hung-over and in someone else's bed. The guys around here..." Looking around, Naruto shrugged. "They'll resort to extreme measures to get anything pretty" And pretty Sasuke was, with his slim waist and slightly bigger hips, his soft looking face, which meant his body was just as soft.

"Why don't you spend some time with me, ne? Until Kiba gets over being with that moody bastard?"

_Moody bastard?_ Sasuke thought, _Who could that be?_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a confused expression. Naruto seemed to ignore it because he just led the other over to the bar and called for two drinks, both non-alcoholic.

When the drinks arrived, Sasuke reached for one, but Naruto stopped him. "Lesson one about hanging around here," Naruto explained, "don't accept drinks from strangers without making them taste it first."

Sasuke nodded and then changed his expression to a more serious one and said one word, "Drink."

Grinning, Naruto tilted his head to one side. "Maww, you think you can't even trust the one giving out advice?"

Shrugging, Naruto didn't hesitate to pick up Sasuke's drink, taking a swig. ".. Of course, this is much more fun when the drinks are alcoholic, but we'll move onto that later"

Passing Sasuke's drink back to him, Naruto took a sip of his own, swirling around on his chair to face the crowd that was around them. "It's going to get busy, so advice number two, make sure you always have someone you know in eyesight at all times"

Glancing to Sasuke, Naruto smiled softly. "Don't go getting lost on me. If you can't see Kiba, stay by my side"

Sasuke attempted to look innocent but failed miserably. He didn't think he did well at least. He'd never needed to look innocent before…so he never learned.

Nevertheless, he agreed to stay close to the blonde or Kiba, speaking of whom.

"Hey guys…" Kiba said as he snuck up on the poor raven, "How're you guys getting along?"

"Like a house on fire" Offering Kiba the drink he had bought for himself, Naruto tilted his head to one side. "How's the moody bastard? Shino isn't it?"

Naruto never liked the kid, he was weird, he had a fetish for bugs and would avoid everyone at school unless he was getting the spiders away from the girls that were trying to squish them.

Kids like that... needed a life. Or Kiba. Kiba was good, he would soon get that freak being more normal. Arching an eyebrow, Naruto leant up to look over Kiba's shoulder. "Is he around here or what? Don't tell me he stood you up"

"Nah! He's just in the bathroom...heard someone scream about a roach and went to see what it was," Kiba responded, "So, how's my little buddy doing?"

"DO NOT CALL ME LITTLE BUDDY!" Sasuke shouted, "So, Naruto? You gonna get us real drinks or what?"

Sasuke liked this new brave side of him...it made him feel dominant. Even though he, clearly wasn't.

Naruto was beginning to think that picking out Sasuke to be his latest crush was a bad idea. For a start, he seemed to enjoy the small amount of dominance he had, and the last thing Naruto wanted was for Sasuke to suddenly decide that he didn't like Naruto be the top man in any relationship they may start.

On the other hand, Sasuke had a nice arse.

Weighing his options, Naruto smiled at Sasuke before arching an eyebrow. "Beg for it" Okay, so he was pushing his luck, a dominant uke was good sometimes, but he wanted to know if Sasuke would follow orders.

Sasuke wasn't about to _beg,_ but he really wanted the drinks, so he put on his best puppy dog look and asked, "Please?"

Kiba stuck his tongue out and pointed to it in disgust, "Dude, show some dignity."

Sasuke glared daggers at the dog-boy, "Why don't you go find you're...aquaintance...and LEAVE US ALONE!"

Taking the hint, Kiba nodded and went to find the bug fanatic he'd come to see in the first place, leaving the raven and the blonde alone at the bar together.

"You'll have to convince me you're mature enough to have alcoholic drinks, from all of the yelling I'm starting to have my doubts..." Sending a side glance to the raven teen, Naruto was having a lot of fun teasing him. He was sure that Sasuke would get used to this though.

Running his fingers over his glass, Naruto slowly took another sip. "So, how are you going to convince me? A kiss? A smart ass remark?"

Sasuke thought about that for a moment. How could he convince the older male that he was mature? He pondered this for a while, then a devious smile crossed his face as his features lit up with excitement at the brilliant idea he'd just had.

"How about this?" Sasuke said as his hands rose to wrap around the other's neck. He interlocked his fingers behind the other's head before lifting himself off the barstool and stratling Naruto's waist. "That mature enough for ya?"

Shocked but pleasantly surprised, Naruto's hand automatically went to Sasuke's waist, holding them against each other as he slowly arched an eyebrow. "I guess this could do, for now at least, you may have to up your game later"

Signalling over the bartender, Naruto ordered himself a shot, and his 'lovely male companion' a red whine spritzer. Sasuke just struck him as that kind of guy. That, or alco-pops, nothing a 'real' man would drink.

Still, he was sexy, so it was okay.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath about not being able to get a real drink, but he brushed it off adn took the offered. He was begining to suspect he liked the blonde he was sitting on, but he didn't know how the other felt about him. He looked at his feet and blushed...Uchiha Sasuke blushed. How could this man who he'd never met make him feel so many things at once? It was all so confusing.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up at the older male, "Ummm...do you...n-nevermind," Sasuke said shaking his head, "It's stupid."

"Oi" Lifting Sasuke's head by his chin so that they were now looking face to face again, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"I hate it when people do that, I'd much rather you asked me the stupid question" Arching an eyebrow, trying to encourage Sasuke, Naruto smiled softly.

"Besides, if you said it I know that it won't be stupid, neh?"

Sasuke blushed deeply at the sentiment, then nodded sheepishly and sighed deeply, "Do you..." He trailed off and changed the subject, "Hey...isn't there supposed to be music at parties? What's up?"

He knew that wasn't what he really wanted to ask, but he thought it was too soon for that particular question. Then again, Naruto had been really nice to him since he'd met him.

He sighed yet again, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, and asked the question he really wanted an answer to, "Do you like me, Naruto?" It came out all in a rush and he was surprised that he'd been able to say it in the first place.

Nodding his head, Naruto smiled softly. "You're funny, and you have a nice face, so of course I liiike you..." Trailing off, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, before looking back to Sasuke.

"But I don't think you mean the same like as me, do you?" Giving Sasuke a knowing look, Naruto drummed his fingers against the others waist.

"So, what kind of 'like' do you mean?"

"ummm..." Sasuke blushed darkly, "I...uh, meant..." He swallowed. He was making this way more difficult than it had to be, "Do you like me as a person...or do you just like my body?"

As soon as he said it Sasuke wished he hadn't. It seemed a little self-centered the way he said it, but it was too late to take it back, so he waited to see how the other would react.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Sasuke. "We've known each other, for like, an hour, at the most. Sasuke..." Looking back to the raven haired teen, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"I want to be completely honest with you. When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful, I'm not going to lie, that's why I've been hanging out with you, but now I know that there is something more to you, you're funny, smart..." Cupping Sasuke's face in his hands, Naruto smiled brightly. "I could never disregard who you are as a person, just because you have a nice ass. I like your personality, they way you're insecure enough to think like that, but confident enough to ask that question."

Sasuke hadn't thought of it that way. He pondered the other's statement then decided to respond in a way he hoped the other understood. He took the other's cheeks in his hands and kissed him firmly on the mouth, not dominantly, but with enough force to let the other know how much he liked him.

It hadn't exactly been the reaction that Naruto was expecting, but he took it in his stride and slowly kissed Sasuke back before pulling away, grinning like a fool. "Usually when I say someone has a nice ass I get a slap, I'm rather liking your take on the subject though" A giant kiss every time he complimented the younger male?

Heck, Sasuke might even be worth a steady relationship, and it wasn't often that Naruto thought that.

"You wanna be mine?"

Sasuke blushed darkly again, but nodded sheepishly, "If you'll let me?"

Sasuke was just about to kiss Naruto again, but as soon as he leaned in a hand was placed roughly on his shoulder and a drunk-slurred voice came from behind him, "Hey! Yoo look hawt! Wanna go ta my room?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as he recognized the voice immediately. He jumped away from the hand and hid behind the older blonde male he was sitting on seconds ago.


End file.
